Tropical Nightmare: The 167th Hunger Games
by Pulchertudinous
Summary: In a world of fruity drinks and perfect weather all the time, nobody has a worry in the world. That is until the Hunger Games takes over. Now 24 children are all fighting to keep their place in this world, and only one will come out alive. Rated M for minimal mature content. Note: I do not own the Hunger Games in any way shape or form. *SYOT Open*
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

**Marina Vandervault, Head Gamemaker POV**

I glare heavily at my rag tag team of gamemakers as I slowly walk around the rectangular office.  
We need to get working on the games soon, or else the president will have us all fired.  
This is it, it's time to get mean.

"I need ideas!" I scream to them.  
"Um how about an arena based on fairy tales," one yells out.  
"Fairy tales are ancient, nobody will know what they are," I snap back.  
"A Winter Wasteland?" Another one suggests.  
"We already did that one, you're fired! Get out!"

The gamemaker looks shocked, but gets up and walks out.  
"I don't need anymore ludicrous ideas, now somebody give me a decent one!" I scream.  
Nobody speaks.  
"Martell," I say glaring down at the scrawny girl, "You haven't said anything yet, but you've been scribbling on the stupid paper this whole time. What are you writing on there?"  
Naomi Martell quickly shuffles her papers and fixes her glasses.  
"W-well, I was thinking," She stutters.  
"Spit it out!"  
"Well maybe we could make the arena on the old island that our ancestors used to visit for vacation."

"Talk to me," I say.  
"W-Well, we could tear down the resorts, modify the surroundings to our pleasure, and hold the games there."  
"And how long exactly do you expect this to take?"  
"Well, maybe five to s-seven months if we start working now."

I ponder over the idea for a minute.  
"I like your idea Martell. Everybody get working!" Naomi breathes a sigh of relief as everybody shuffles to get working.  
"These games should be interesting," I murmur to myself.  
"Very interesting.

* * *

**Application:**

*** = Optional**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District (Top 3):**

***Friends:**

**Family:**

**History:**

***Reaping Outfit:**

***Chariot Outfit:**

***Interview Outfit:**

**Hair (Color and Style):**

**Skin Tone:**

***Height: **

***Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths (Max 4):**

**Weaknesses (Min. 3):**

***Reaping/Volunteering Reaction:**

**Token:**

**Interview angle:**

***What they do in private sessions:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

***Alliance:**

***Preferred Death:**

**Bloodbath Tribute?:**

***Bloodbath Strategy:**

***Arena Strategy:**

**Open to Romance?:**

***Anything I missed:**

**Rules:**

**- Not so many sob stories. Please. I will accept one and only one.**

**- No volunteering in Districts 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, or 12**

**- Must Submit in PM. **

**- Not everybody is 17 or 18. Giving your tribute better physical aspects than other tributes will not help you win. Being descriptive, creative, and fun with your tribute will.**

**- Have fun and don't take it personally when your tribute dies**


	2. Tribute List

**Chapter 2: Tribute List**

* * *

**Marina Vandervault, Head Gamemaker POV**

"How's everything going?" I ask Naomi.  
she knocks a few papers around, startled from my apperance, but quickly gets everything in order.  
"T-The mutt spawners are installed, most of the traps are ready, resorts are down, and the cornucopia is getting readied."  
"How much longer?"  
"Three months tops."

"Very good Martell. At this rate you might even be the next head gamemaker."  
She quickly nods and gets back to work.  
As I walk out of her office, I see some other gamemakers hard at work.  
We might actually pull through.

* * *

**District 1: Luxury Goods**

**Male: Daniel Jones (16)**

**Female: Ampora West (18)**

**District 2: Masonary**

**Male: Devon Silverlance (18)**

**Female: Quinn Stone (18)**

**District 3: Technology**

Male:

Female:

**District 4: Fishing**

Male:

**Female: Sirena Rivers (17)**

**District 5: Power**

Male:

Female:

**District 6: Transportation**

Male:

Female:

**District 7: Lumber**

**Male: Easton Aberetty (13)**

**Female: Arira "Riri" George (18)**

**District 8: Textiles**

Male:

Female:

**District 9: Grain**

Male:

**Female: Taryn Marquez (14)**

**District 10: Livestock**

Male:

**Female: Colleen Reyna (16)**

**District 11: Agriculture**

Male:

Female:

**District 12: Mining**

Male:

**Female: Alam Parker (14)**

* * *

**Thank you so much to everybody who's submitted so far! It means a lot :) When I get the male tribute for District 1 and both for District 2 I can start the readings. Thanks again!**


End file.
